You are beautiful
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Cuando Aeris salva a Squall, el se enamora de ella. ¿Que pasa cuando su rival es el famoso Cloud Strife? Combinacion entre FFVII y FFVIII. Autor original: Shadowheart333


Holas! He vuelto de nuevo con otro fic solo q este es un triangulo SquallxAerisxCloud, bastante xhvr.. jeje bueno esto se los dedico a **Shadowheart333**(quien me dejo traducirlo) y a **Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura** quien le encanta este trio y es un buen amigo mio.Disfrutenlo!

My life is brilliant.  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.

'' Oye ¡OYE!'' Una chica de cabello castaño sacudió a un chico del mismo color de cabello el cual estaba tirado en el suelo. Estaba inconsciente y tenía algunas terribles heridas. El chico lentamente recupero la conciencia y gimió.

'' ¿Estas bien?'' Ella pregunto. El chico asintió

'' Mi nombre es Squall'' él dijo

'' Soy Aeris'' Ella respondió. El intento levantarse, pero Aeris gentilmente lo empujo de vuelta a abajo.

''No tan rapido. Toma, bebe esto'' ella dijo mientras le daba una poción.

'' Gracias'' él respondió, tomándola. El la tomo y se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba enamorado de ella. Él sintió los efectos de la poción y lentamente se levanto.

''Bueno me tengo que ir. Cuídate'' Aeris dijo. Se levanto y se fue. Squall sintió su corazón romperse. No había ninguna manera de verla de nuevo. Midgar era demasiado grande

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

La siguiente mañana, Squall se dirigía al subterráneo en su camino para ir a entrenar. Él era un estudiante en una academia militar para convertirse en mercenario. Entro y vio a alguien quien nunca penso volver a ver. Aeris. Otro hombre estaba con ella. Cuando vio al rubio de cabello puntiagudo, supo de primer momento quien era. Cloud Strife.

Squall sabia que no era competencia para el ex-SOLDADO, ahora mercenario. Él era todo lo que una chica puede querer en un chico. Aquí el hombre tenia un cuerpo perfecto, ninguna cicatriz en, cuando él tenia una larga cicatriz en su rostro. Su amigo Zell le había dicho que a las chicas no les gustaban las cicatrices. Hasta ahora, nadie se había enamorado de el.

Aeris miro hacia Squall y sonrío. Él sonrió de vuelta. Ella tocó a Cloud en el hombro. El se agacho y ella le susurro algo en su oreja, mirándolo hacia él. Cloud miro y camino hacia él cuando Aeris termino. Squall se levanto.

'' Tú eres el que Aeris salvo la noche pasada'' Él dijo mirando la herida vendada en su hombro.

'' Si, Soy Squall Leonhart'' Él respondió ofreciendo su mano. Cloud la estrecho

'' Cloud Strife. Eres afortunado. Si Aeris no hubiera aparecido como lo hizo, hubieras muerto'' él dijo

'' Sí, dile que estoy eternamente agradecido'' Squall respondió.

'' Lo haré. Ella nunca seria capaz de dejar que muera alguien'' Cloud dijo, Squall vio dolor en sus ojos. El no podía culparlo. ¡ Él vio a su mejor amigo morir frente a sus ojos! Squall asintió y Cloud volvió con Aeris.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

_Squall's P.O.V_

Maldito Cloud. Lo odio. No espera, _lo aborrezco._ Se robo el corazón de Aeris. Todos en el entrenamiento estaban tan celosos de que conocí al famoso Cloud Strife. Gran cosa. Quiero decir, seguro, en primer lugar estaba emocionado, pero ahora¿a quien le importa? Tengo que pensar en una manera de ganarme su corazón.

No puedo pelear contra él, el solo ganaría y me humillaría. Sí pudiera decirle lo que siento por ella. No, eso no funcionaría. ¡MALDITO SEAS CLOUD! Tal vez nunca la vea de nuevo, Pftt¡podría drogarme y a ella no le importaría! Espera esa no es una mala idea...

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,_

_Really high. And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_Normal P.O.V_

Squall salió de un bar, obviamente ebrio. El tenía una botella vacía de cerveza en su mano. Luego el literalmente se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver: Aeris.

'' Pero ¡_ hola _Aeris¡ Nunca pense que me encontraría contigo!'' Él dijo. Ella podía oler la cerveza en su aliento

'' Squall¿ has estado tomando?'' Ella preguntó.

'' ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Es mi aliento?'' Él preguntó respirando en su mano, luego oliéndola. Cuando olió la cerveza, murmuro, '' ¡Maldición!''

'' ¡Es obvio ver que estas ebrio por la manera en que actúas!'' Ella dijo

''¡ No estoy actuando diferente!'' Él replico

'' ¡ Si lo estas haciendo!''

'' ¡ Tonterías! Ahora vayamos a mi apartamento y-'' Squall dijo antes de que Aeris lo abofeteara en la cara

'' ¡ Escúchate a ti mismo¡Solo hazlo¡Este _no _eres tú!'' Ella dijo. Él la miró y la golpeo en la cara.

''¡Tú nunca me has hablado de esa manera!'' Él le gritó. Ella lo miro, limpiando la sangre de su labio. De repente una figura en azul oscuro salió y empujo a Squall, tirándolo al suelo. Él miro hacía los ojos azules de Cloud.

'' ¡Por supuesto¡ El gran y poderoso Cloud nunca esta demasiado lejos de la adorable Aeris!'' El se mofo. Cloud lo sacudió, luego miro a Aeris.

''¿ Estas bien?'' Preguntó

'' Si, estoy bien'' Ella respondió, limpiando mas sangre de su boca. Cloud volvió a mirarlo. Tomando la botella vacía de las manos de Squall, él lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

''¿ A donde lo llevamos?'' Cloud pregunto.

'' Bueno, no podemos llevarlo a su apartamento, no sabemos dónde queda y el no debería estar por su cuenta hasta que este bien. Así que llevémoslo a mi casa'' Aeris respondió.

'' No, no confío que el este contigo. Él podría lastimarte'' Cloud dijo

'' ¿Por que no se queda con Tifa y Scorpio? Ellas pueden encargarse de el si se mete en problemas, y lo suficientemente gentiles para ayudarlo a mejorar'' Aeris sugirió.

'' Creo que eso puede funcionar'' Cloud dijo. Se levanto de el y lo cargo, colgándolo a su hombro.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you

Una chica con cabello negro estaba parada frente a una puerta de baño. Su cabello tenía mechones blancos y plateados. Un sonido de vomito se había escuchado.

'' ¿Estas bien Squall'' ella preguntó.

'' No Scorpio, Estoy-'' Él dijo antes de que otro sonido de vomito fue escuchado. Scorpio suspiro. La puerta se abrió y él salió, restos de vomito saliendo de su boca. Ella tomó una servilleta y se la entrego.

'' Gracias'' Él dijo limpiando su boca. Ella sonrió y se retiro. Una mujer de cabello negro entró a la habitación.

'' ¿Cómo vas, Squall?'' Ella preguntó.

'' Estoy bien Tifa, creo'' Él respondió. ''Necesito un poco de aire fresco.'' Antes de que las dos hermanas pudieran detenerlo, él salió, pasando la puerta.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Squall camino pasando el bar que Tifa y Scorpio administraban, miro hacía un callejón y vio a Aeris y a Cloud. Él vio como el espacio entre ellos se cerro, y sus labios se tocaron. El camino lejos, mientras ambos rompían su beso, con una lagrima en su ojo.

Bueno gracias x leer y si se preguntan quien es Scorpio, es un personaje creado x el autor original, ella es la hermana menor de Tifa (solo se llevan un año)

Por fa dejen review


End file.
